


门当户对

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 那汤婆子被对方身上的脂粉味道染得好香，少爷抱住了，既不敢看新媳妇，也不敢撒手。





	门当户对

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/林欲芳瞎写的/童养媳/时代背景都是瞎编的/大概有那个意思就成

一、  
  
童养媳过门好几天了，少爷还没见过他。  
  
少爷在塾里住学，月十五才能回家去，本来家里安排的童养媳这月二十才搬，可又说初八就是大好的日子，于是婚事定了就急急地住过来。  
  
没有大办，老李家只在清早天蒙蒙亮的时候放了几挂鞭炮，炸得乡里鸡飞狗跳。  
  
童养媳姓崔，是李老爷世交的千金，虽然说起这童养媳总是带点买卖婚姻的意思，可是少爷刚会走之后找了人算命，说定是要一个年纪大的媳妇压一压，这辈子才平安顺遂。  
  
老李可不就慌了，四处给少爷找年龄合适的媳妇。  
  
世交老崔是个暴脾气，人又风风火火的，听说了这事儿就把自己家里漂亮的丫头子推给了老李。丫头子名字叫崔胜澈，那时候年纪已经不小，加上早熟，自然知道发生什么事。  
  
他早就见过李知勋，那时候对方才生下来没多久，小小的像个壁画里的童子。他想，父母之命媒妁之言，如果不答应父亲，自己将来也不知道要嫁给一个什么样的人，嫁给这个李知勋，回家的教程还能少上几里地，方便。  
  
消息传得很快，塾里那些臭小子反倒比李知勋先知道这事儿。童养媳嫁过来的时候不能见人，头上红布外面罩一层又罩一层，大家看不清就笑他的媳妇是个丑八怪，少爷又是个暴躁脾气，没有过去几天，这天就闹着要回家去。  
  
回家之后请安都没做少爷就火急火燎地跑进里屋去，别看李知勋平时一副严肃板正油盐不进的样子，其实除了乳娘和亲妈，还有家里那几个表姐之外，还没有见过其他异性。  
  
推开厚实的棉布门帘，新媳妇就端正地坐在炕上，盖头好端端搭着，本来摇摇欲睡，听见人走进来的声音，便紧张地挺起背来。  
  
李知勋小心翼翼地凑过去，明明是冬天两手却止不住地冒汗，在棉裤屁股上擦了又擦，一开口声音还是小孩：“你……你就这样等到今天？”  
  
“嗯……”媳妇子轻轻地点头，“除了妈，还没有见过别人。”  
  
小子迫切地伸手去够媳妇头上那块红布，却是不合规矩的，崔胜澈伸手刚想阻止，对方的手却先一步掀开了他的盖头。  
  
于是少爷见到童养媳的第一眼，是惊慌失措的样子。  
  
“媳妇好漂亮。”少爷才看见他的眼睛，黑漆漆的一副杏仁眼珠，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀，因为羞怯所以目光流转着看其他地方：“合规矩，少爷该用秤杆的……”  
  
李知勋当即握住了他的肩膀，让他抬起头，以便于自己更清晰地看他的相貌：“没所谓，这样……这样也算得是称心如意了。”  
  
媳妇看见少爷冻的通红的指尖，把藏在袖子里的一双手掏出来抓住少爷的，第一次肌肤接触，李知勋没有想到崔胜澈这么主动，脸上表情还僵硬，傻愣着叫对方把手蜷过去暖热了。还把那枚花布包着的汤婆子抱紧怀里。  
  
那汤婆子被崔胜澈身上的脂粉味道染得好香，李知勋抱住了，既不敢看新媳妇，也不敢撒手。  
  
晚上一家人一同吃饭，新媳妇就坐在李知勋旁边，这小子高兴得尾巴都要翘到天上去，原本就在自己的弟弟面前趾高气昂的，有了女人就更耀武扬威地在金珉奎面前炫耀。  
  
金珉奎年纪虽然比李知勋小，身形却比他高大一些，性格因为李知勋和生母的缘故更加细腻和软弱。这时候就算吃闷气也没有勇气发作，哥哥的童养媳是真的漂亮，他再羡慕也只能喏喏地应一句嫂子好。  
  
明天一早少爷还要上塾里去，晚上天还没黑透就被勒令去睡觉，媳妇打了开水给少爷洗脚，少爷的一双脚又白又小，被握住的时候有点不好意思：“其实你不用给我洗的……我……”  
  
“洗了赶紧睡吧。”媳妇说。  
  
自然是不可能行房事的，按照规矩要等到少爷成年那天才能够同房，但睡前少爷却看见媳妇的裸体，借着油灯微弱的光芒看见对方两腿间和自己一模一样的那个器官。  
  
“我……”崔胜澈一下僵住了，布裤就脱到一半，僵硬的不知道怎么办才好。  
  
李知勋冷静地看着他，想了一会儿还是直接说：“你不用在意的，我有几个表姐也和你一样。”  
  
“睡吧。”这次是李知勋开口了。  
  
二、  
  
少爷已经到了叛逆的年纪。  
  
他本来就早熟，加上读书的时候和同龄的男孩子们住在一起，各种好的不好的话都听了些。前些时日又娶了媳妇，如此一来便觉得自己是大人了，在家里和外面，未免志得意满地把头抬得好高，一双不大的手也交叉背在后面，好一副面上扬春风的模样。  
  
可是也有挫败的事。  
  
李知勋是大儿子，过门之后媳妇就按照规矩开始帮忙主持家里的大小事，崔胜澈虽然小的时候也淘气，可偏偏家里男的多，也跟着妈妈姨母们学了不少，吩咐的事情都办的井井有条。  
  
少爷依旧每月回家两次，初一和十五，每次回家四天，不稍两次李老爷就在饭桌上可劲地夸起这个儿媳妇。李知勋夹了一筷子洋芋丝进碗，扒了两口饭吞肚里，倒是感觉噎得话都不知道怎么讲。  
  
以前父亲是更喜欢自己的，饭桌上也总是提起自己大儿子的好，这崔胜澈一来他完全被抢了风头，可老头儿夸的是崔胜澈，为此心中又徒生些出苦闷来：明明是我的媳妇，怎么我却都没机会说上两句。  
  
加上前两日又在堂上读了几篇酸巴巴的文章，当晚就掌灯要给老子写一封与父亲书，内容倒也没什么好讲的，说来说去大抵就是过了门的美女是我的媳妇爹你还是注意一点。  
  
媳妇倒也不是不知道他在干什么，一早就笑眯眯抱着被子睡了，第二天一早少爷醒来的时候炕上已经没人在了，再去看那封与父亲书，板板正正压在书桌上，崔胜澈还帮他改好了错字和行文。  
  
自然是看得李知勋脸上害羞，最后与父亲书也没递上去，对媳妇倒是服了软样样都开始听他的。  
  
老李问小崔和少爷相处得怎么样，小崔从来都是笑着的：“相敬如宾，少爷是很听话的孩子。”  
  
少爷生得聪明，很快就不在塾里和其他同龄人一起读书了，老爷请了先生来家里教，说是想让少爷尽快去和那些青年们一起读书。  
  
仆人们也多招了两个，左右服侍少爷和媳妇的事情，可也没什么好做的，少爷什么事情都要吩咐媳妇，按照老李的话说，是个比他爹还要迷的老婆迷。  
  
“媳妇，要喝水。”  
  
“媳妇，没有墨了。”  
  
“媳妇，手凉。”  
  
仆人们于是都闲着，只有傍晚烧洗脚水送进去，成天有大把的时间议论少爷爱使唤少奶奶，少奶奶嫁过来做童养媳，命真苦。  
  
这天仆人们掂了洗脚水进去，看见童养媳正高兴地看书，手指不停地翻着西厢记，少爷捧着个瓜子碟，正在给他剥瓜子仁，指尖割得红通通。  
  
几上一只小小的瓷碟，被少爷剥出来的果仁装得满满的。  
  
三、  
  
少爷十六岁的时候开始和青年们一起去学堂，那时候媳妇已经二十一岁，出挑的女人模样。  
  
那是个新式学堂，少爷穿得和其他青年们一样，笔挺的衬衣领结，衣服每天早上媳妇给熨的板正。  
  
本来就是一堆青春期的男孩们凑在一起，李知勋是一群人里唯一一个结了婚的，看着也是有内人的模样，每天一早神清气爽地来学校，东西也都收拾的好。  
  
大家都只知道李知勋叫他的媳妇“姐姐”，童养媳的事情也早就传得人尽皆知，唯独没见过那位漂亮又贤惠的女人，便每天围在他身边问。  
  
偏偏少爷出了名的臭脾气，每天抱着课本换教室，还没走到走廊那头就被团团围住，如此闹了几次，少爷发了几次火，就没有人再敢问他，于是又像当年一样，李老大的媳妇儿是个丑姑娘，这样的谣言又传开来。  
  
李知勋已经过了那年纪了，也没有抱怨过，他去学堂是去读书，又不是去比媳妇。倒是金珉奎，就他长嘴了似的，事情不知怎么就传进了他耳朵里，就在饭桌上拉着崔胜澈讲。  
  
当天晚上崔胜澈在房间里给李知勋的新校服钉纽扣，学校制服的纽扣总是缝的不结实，捻了白线再缝一道。见对方洗了澡擦着头发进来便问：“学校还好么？”  
  
李知勋知道他是问金珉奎说的那件事：“姐姐在意了？”  
  
“被说丑八怪，有点在意呢……”  
  
“姐姐是我的女人，别人说你好不好看有什么重要的。”  
  
“噗嗤……”  
  
“干嘛笑我！”  
  
“哈，哈哈哈……没什么，对不起，就是觉得这样的话不太适合你。”  
  
第二天媳妇便打扮漂亮的去接李知勋下课了，娇滴滴站在校门口，遇见盯着他看的男同学便问：“你好，学生，知道李知勋他什么时候出来么？”  
  
”李知勋听说了就一路从教室门口狂奔去学校门口，崔胜澈果然在校门口站着。穿着藏蓝色的改良旗袍，提溜着串珠小包，另一手提着的网兜里装着新鲜水果，不常年出门的白皙皮肤在太阳下发光。  
  
“姐姐？姐姐怎么来了？李知勋走近了又装作不在意的样子，崔胜澈围上来他只是轻轻地把对方手里的东西提到自己手里。  
  
“我来接你啊。”  
  
崔胜澈笑起来脸颊上酿出来两个好看的酒窝，说完搂着李知勋，扭着腰走了。  
  
少爷不是在意被自己的同学误会媳妇不好看。  
  
只不过崔胜澈有些太漂亮了，被别人看到总会有些在意那目光，好像非要从崔胜澈身上刮二两肉下来的样子。  
  
崔胜澈嫁过来之后出落的更加漂亮，才过门的时候还是小孩子的脸，这两年线条美也渐渐浮现出来，身材也像气球一样鼓起来，腰还是细，胸脯和屁股滚圆的。  
  
少爷总觉得媳妇比常看的西洋画报上的女人还要漂亮，加上他见证了这变化，就更加心驰神往的。  
  
男孩子本来这年龄每天满脑子想的都是那档子事，可是媳妇还是不让做，满口的按照规矩要等到少爷成年，求得再恳切也义正言辞。  
  
但是还是可以一起抱着睡觉，夏天的午睡，就算躺在凉席上媳妇的身上也都是汗，穿纱制的睡裙，濡在胸前又潮又喷香的一团。少爷鸡贼地把脸埋进去，媳妇也只是愣住，象征性地捶他的脑袋，然后才说，真的拿你没办法啊。  
  
偷看洗澡的事情也是有过的，两个人分开在两间房洗澡，少爷总是先去偷看媳妇洗澡自己才去。  
  
可也看不到什么切实的东西，屋子里白雾缭绕的，只能看见媳妇一团白色的身体，具体的部位也看不得清，如同隔靴搔痒。  
  
偏偏那天金珉奎从他背后路过，看他扒在窗边鬼鬼祟祟地不知道干些什么，大嗓门藏不住音量，抓着自己大哥就问：“知勋哥！你在看什么呢？”  
  
“知勋啊，进来吧。”在外面尴尬地站了一会儿，听见里面传来的声音。  
  
于是少爷从此之后又多了一个工作，伺候媳妇洗澡。  
  
四、  
  
少爷和媳妇闹别扭了。  
  
原因是媳妇要他少说几句金珉奎，少爷偏要拒绝。  
  
“他那么大的人了，明明那点小事还做不好，我当哥哥我不能说吗？”  
  
“不是说你不能讲，只不过珉奎这孩子什么都记得清楚，你说的时候注意点方式方法，不然会伤害到他。”  
  
“伤害到他才好呢！我就是要他记得清楚。”  
  
“你这人，怎么说什么话都不听呢……”  
  
于是大清早的，所以李知勋和崔胜澈就臭着脸去找老爷和大奶奶请安。  
  
金珉奎作为当事人居然不知道发生了什么事，还一脸天真地先去问自己哥哥怎么不高兴，遭到冷脸对待后又去问亲亲嫂子，谁知道嫂子看他反而更加气不打一处来的样子：“我也不知道！问你哥去！”  
  
两头都碰壁，这次金珉奎是真的受伤了。  
  
无奈又偏偏是暑假，两个人都待在家里，低头不见抬头见的，气氛就更尴尬。  
  
李知勋在茶几上翻英语书，点心吃得口干了就想喝水，张嘴才想起崔胜澈还在和自己生气，就哼哧哼哧自己去厨房倒水。  
  
茶叶在壁柜里——找了半天，杯子就在手边，这倒是唾手可得，又去解决冲茶的开水，从生火到接水烧开忙活了半晌，这才发现厨房里就有装满的暖水壶。倒好一杯茶回到房间，少爷觉得半个时辰都过去了。  
  
他回房间的时候感觉媳妇好像在暗中看着自己偷笑，却拿不出证据。  
  
又翻开一页书，李知勋读不下去了。  
  
他这才发现自己什么都做不好，在家里崔胜澈虽然也喜欢使唤他，但总是些更小的举手之劳。  
  
剥个瓜子，捏个腿，搓个澡什么的。  
  
显然这时候少爷还并没有衡量事物难易真正的准则，但还是能辨别出数量多少的，况且只是觉得自己的媳妇好，所以媳妇做的事情就都是伟大的。  
  
连崔胜澈早上发火的事情也是，仔细想一想，似乎也并不是没有道理。  
  
于是反而因为吵了一架觉得媳妇更好了，少爷便打算着和人家和好。  
  
但不是现在，为了让媳妇体会到自己身为未来一家之主的威严，还是要让他担心一阵子才对！  
  
我错了，我不应该不听你的话的，以后我会接纳你的建议，也会说出我的，我们一同讨论。好么？姐姐？  
  
可是到了晚上少爷就受不住忍耐，他们轮流给对方洗脚，今天轮到他给媳妇洗，脚背被热水熏成粉红色，李知勋帮他揉捏肌肉的时候终于开口。  
  
“好。”媳妇好像就在等这一句，李知勋话音未落就应了声，“知勋能这么说，我很高兴。”  
  
少爷把洗脚水端出去，擦了手回来媳妇已经躺下了，他就蹭在那个人旁边：“但是教育金珉奎的事情上，我不会让步的。”  
  
“哼，我也不会让步的，你等着瞧吧。”  
  
话虽然这么说，人身体却是转过来了，被窝里两条光溜溜又细长的胳膊钻来缠着少爷。  
  
“睡觉吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
完  



End file.
